


Break of dawn

by Mishkinss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishkinss/pseuds/Mishkinss
Summary: Kim Junmyeon was 5 years old when he knew what his passion in life was. He was meant to serve his nation and proudly wear the national colours. He was meant to be in the skies.Oh Sehun too was clear about what his passion was. His all encompassing passion was to serve Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon was the light of his life and he would give up his own life to see that light flicker always. Sehun was meant to be with Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	Break of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist multi-chapter fiction. I'm writing about characters and situations that I'm not well versed with. This would require time and additonal input. The posting of this would be done weekly on a sunday. Thanks for your patience.

Seoul is known best for Gangnam but when you drive south of the well known district , you come to one of the unknown suburbs.

A suburb that boasts of nothing. The roads that can’t be recollected by most of the people living in Seoul. You will be greeted by a row of houses that you can’t distinguish one from another. The weeds of most of the gardens outgrow the grass.  Just your quintessential innocuous neighbourhood that wouldn’t make it to the city news. In the same neighbourhood grew two boys who scripted their own story. T wo boys who were each other’s rain, sunshine and first snow. Just what epic stories are made of.

This is a story of Army Major Oh Sehun and Flight commander Kim Junmyeon.  Oh Sehun was five years old when he heard his parents talk about their neighbours Mrs and Mr. Lee Sooman moving out. Sehun wasn’t particularly fond of the couple. They were old and their son was settled in Tokyo. They had a dog, Vivi. They would allow Sehun every evening to play with Vivi. 

He would miss Vivi. The giant fluff of cotton. The thought soon dissipated when he heard from them say that some Kim family was moving in. They had a son who was roughly the same age. Sehun was thrilled. He would be able to share his collection of swords and guns with someone.  The Kims as expected moved in a week later and it was the first snow of the season when Sehun saw a boy probably a couple of years elder to him, running in the garden with a plane in his hand. He saw the unadulterated happiness on the boy’s face and Sehun walked to him. 

He went and stood nervously in front of the boy. Sehun wasn’t the most socially adept child. He was painfully shy who bordered on awkwardness. The new boy stopped his pretend game and looked at Sehun. 

“ Hi. I’m Junmyeon.” The new boy said, his eyes twinkling in the fresh snow. 

Sehun took the boy’s warm hand and shook it gently.

“ I’m Sehun.” 

And that is how their story commenced. On one snowy night in the same innocuous neighbourhood of Seoul. 

Oh Sehun and Kim Junmyeon became inseparable after that meeting. Sehun learnt that Junmyeon owned 47 Lego sets and they all made planes. He owned 8 remote controlled toys and they were all models of planes.

“ Why do you love planes so much?” Sehun once asked him one Sunday afternoon when Jun was trying to construct his 360 pieces plane model. 

“ Because I want to be a pilot.” Jun answered as a matter of fact. 

“ I don’t want to become a pilot. I hate heights.” Sehun said, bringing his knees to his face as he settled next to Jun. 

Jun looked at the sulking expression on Sehun’s face. He hated this expression. 

“ Don't be a pilot then. Become an army officer.” Jun said , proud of himself for solving Sehun’s dilemma.

“ Will I be able to stay with you then?” Sehun asked, slightly happier.

“ Not always. Sometimes we can be together. But we will be both serving our nation.” Jun said proudly. Too astutely for an 8 year old. 

Sehun shook his head and stomped his feet. 

“ But I’m not interested in serving the nation. I’m interested in serving you.” Sehun said, his crescent eyes firing up. 

“ You can be really daft, Sehun.” Jun said, ruffling Sehun’s hair. 

The years on the calendar changed but Jun and Sehun’s bond remained the same. They stood the test of time and by the time Sehun was 10 and Jun was 13, Sehun was certain that Kim Junmyeon would become a pilot. 

Because Kim Junmyeon was stubborn, dogged in his approach and his resolve never shook. Oh Sehun on the other hand oscillated from being an engineer to a carpenter.

Kim Junmyeon had one aim in his life and what was to be a pilot and serve his nation. He was three years old when his father had bought him a pretend Air Force toy model. He had held it in his hand the entire night and didn’t part with it for days until his kindergarten teacher had told him that the other kids could break his precious plane. 

Kim Junmyeon was clear, Crystal clear about almost all the things in his life, barring Oh Sehun.

Junmyeon was a model student who spent nearly 3 hours in the library everyday. Sehun accompanied him to the library everyday without fail and would sit across from Jun. Reading his manga. 

“ Why are you even here?” Jun once asked him perplexed.

“ Because you are here, hyung.” Sehun replied, shrugging his shoulders and going back to reading his manga.

“ You don't have to be in the library to read this.” Jun huffed not quite sure what was going on in the younger’s mind.

“ I have to be where you are. I have told you, you want to serve the nation and I want to serve you. I’ll leave you alone the day you tell me you are sick and tired of me.” Sehun said proudly as a 10 year old.

Jun went back to his book, knowing very well what a brat Oh Sehun was. Oh Sehun was a permanent fixture in his life. He knew Sehun idolized him and bestowed on him a demi-god status where Jun could do no wrong. Jun , ofcourse, faltered on many ocassions. There was a time when he barely made the passing grade on his geography test and Sehun had just commented that he was certain that most of the questions were probably out of syllabus. Sehun had a way of warming his heart. Jun couldn't say no Sehun, even if he tried. Sehun had a special place in his heart and a relationship that Jun could never define. For Junmyeon Sehun mattered and mattered a lot, but always after his duty to the country. Sehun would always be No.2 in his life.

Sehun was 15 years old when Jun texted him. All he sent him was a lucid message 

**“ Got In.”**

Sehun’s face adorned the biggest smile. He could feel the happiness and smile on Jun’s face when he would have texted this. Getting into Korean Air Force was his dream. His lifelong dream. Kim Junmyeon would do what he always desired, serve his country and be proud to wear the colours on his uniform.

Oh Sehun on the other hand had figured what his calling was. A sage once said that your calling became more defined and etched when there was desperation behind it. For Oh Sehun, it was desperation, sheer desperation of not being able to see Junmyeon. Not being able to spend time with him.

Kim Junmyeon was Oh Sehun’s calling. Nothing drove him to excel or put his diligent foot forward other than the man called Kim Junmyeon. At a relatively formative age of 18, Oh Sehun was certain. He was irrevocably in love with Kim Junmyoen and he would move heaven and earth to be with him.

That’s when Kim Junmyeon’s words ‘ You can be an army officer’ rang in his head. Sehun dedicated 9 months of his life to intense physical training that required him to wake up at 4am and run 30kms in a day and sweat 3 hours in a gym. All this was endured with a smile because it brought him closer to Kim Junmyeon.

When he got an email from Korean Military telling him that he was selected as a commissioned first officer, the first person he texted was Kim Junmyeon. A lucid message.

**“ Got in.”**

That’s how the story of Kim Junmyeon soaring in the skies and Oh Sehun guarding the land commenced.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
